


Out of focus

by VNVdarkangel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel
Summary: Maki can't bring her mind to focus on anything but Nico.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Out of focus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Handle a Nico](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966871) by [Ryqoshay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryqoshay/pseuds/Ryqoshay). 



> Primary Pairing: NicoMaki
> 
> Time Frame: Late in Maki’s 1st year and Nico’s 3rd year in college. 
> 
> This takes places between sections 2 and 3 of chapter "How to kiss a Nico" in "How to handle a Nico" by Ryqoshay

“Next stop is Kasumigaseki. Kasumigaseki. This is a limited express Marunouchi line service bound for Ikebukuro **.”** The announcement repeated in English. Nishikino Maki wasn’t listening. She’d travelled the Tokyo Metro long enough to more-or-less have her body on autopilot wherever she went. Today was no different, but her thoughts kept replaying the last 72 hours and what they meant, making it neigh impossible to think about the world around her.

 _I have a girlfriend_.

Her thoughts kept saying that one phrase over and over.

 _I have a girlfriend_.

Maki touched her cheek, where the last contact had been made before they had to separate at the station. A small peck on the cheek, innocent among friends, holding so much more meaning for them. Nico had looked around first, checking for the dreaded paparazzi a super-idol had to contend with. Having found the coast clear she’d pulled Maki close and whispered:

“See you after classes?”

“Mmm”

Then Nico had quickly placed her lips on Maki’s cheek in a quick peck before running off to her platform, waving as she was swallowed up by the flow of morning commuters. Maki had, entranced walked over to her platform, boarded the train and manged to find a seat. She touched the spot again. It felt so unreal, but at the same time so right. This was… good.

_I have a girlfriend._

_The most amazing, annoying, wonderful, kind Nico-chan is my girlfriend._

“Next stop is Ochanomizu. Ochanomizu. This stop for Tokyo Medical and Dental University. This is a limited express Marunouchi line service bound for Ikebukuro **.”** The announcement again repeated in English. Maki still wasn’t paying attention. Her body simply followed the wave of students exiting the carriage.

* * *

Maki sat in the cafeteria, poking at her food. It tasted bland and boring. She wanted Nico’s cooking. They way she made the simplest dish amazing. No, she could just go for Nico’s company right now, maybe even…

Maki shook her head.

_I have a girlfriend. We’re dating. But that kiss yesterday… that was…_

She hadn’t been able to shake Nico from her mind all though the mornings lectures, they’d passed by without her even noticing them, snapping awake when she was almost alone in the lecture hall. She’d quickly hurried out, red dusting her face.

In the end, reason won out. She knew she’d not last the afternoon without food. She quickly ate it. Still bland and boring. Her thoughts dwelled on watching Nico cook.

* * *

The afternoon passed pretty much like the morning. Maki couldn’t focus. Admittedly she’d read all the material before, so it was merely repetition to her, but still.

_I have a girlfriend. Nico-chan is my girlfriend. What is this feeling?_

Finally, free from the last lecture, Maki’s legs carried her out of the hall and towards her dorm.

* * *

 _Nishikino-san’s door is open again. She forgot to close it again?_ , the RA thought as she walked through the hallway.

“Nishikino-san?”, she called out as she stood just outside Maki’s dorm room.

No reaction. She heard the opening and closing of drawers. She knocked and stepped in.

“Nishikino-san?”

Maki’s head turned abruptly in her direction, a look of surprise playing on her features.

“You left the door open again. So… given you’re throwing clothes into a bag shall I take it you might be staying at Yazawa-san’s more in the future?” A good-natured grin accompanied the statement.

“Ehh.. yes. And thank you for yesterday. Nico-chan… really liked it. I’ll get them washed and return them as soon as I can.”

“That’s ok. I’ll leave you to it. Just don’t forget the rules if she were to stay over here, ok?”, the RA left the room.

_Here._

_Nico-chan could stay here too._

_But… Nico-chan’s bed smelled of Nico-chan. If she stays here maybe mine will too? But... I want to hold her. Feel her._

_Nico-chan is my girlfriend._

_My wonderful girlfriend._

Tossing some more items into her bag, she left, closing the door behind her and took out her phone, walking towards the station.

 **NishikinoMaki** : I’m on my way to you, if that is ok.

 **No1Idol** : Of course it is. Do you think I don’t want my wonderful Maki-chan to be with me?

Maki was about to write _idiot_ but stopped herself. Nico-chan wasn’t an idiot. She was her girlfriend. The more the phrase ran around in her head, the more it felt real.

 **NishikinoMaki** : Of course I want to be with Nico-chan!

 **No1Idol** : I’m almost home. Eli and Nozomi are on their way too. I’ll leave the door unlocked so you can just come in.

 **NishikinoMaki** : Thanks Nico-chan.

 **No1Idol** : Anything for you Maki-chan.

Maki put away her phone and started to sprint.

She would get there first.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading HthaN on a 17 hour train ride and came up with a few scenes to pass the time. This is one of them. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> The stations and location in Tokyo are real and correspond to reality as per 2019. The metro line mentioned is one of the main lines tieing east and west Tokyo together. The mentioned university is one of the 5 most prestigious medical education facilities in the country according to a survey done in 2019.


End file.
